


We fall again

by ThePigInTheStripedPijamas



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Fondling, Guilt, Hero Worship, M/M, Masturbation, Puberty, Spit Kink, Teen Crush, Tony Stark Has Issues, Two Shot, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, peter is 16, sad ending BUT happy sequel, spider powers side effects, spit fixiation, this is part of a two part series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePigInTheStripedPijamas/pseuds/ThePigInTheStripedPijamas
Summary: Tony`s mind goes blank when he feels the plush pressure of Peter`s extended tongue and then the warmth of his mouth around his finger. He`s so thrown that he doesn`t jerk his hand away, doesn`t jump from the couch like he`d seen a ghost, doesn`t even feel angry.Peter mistakes the lack of rejection as approval and closes his mouth around Tony`s thick finger when he feels bold and flustered, eyelashes fluttering close while he relishes the moment of taste and touch. The dryness of the digit inside his mouth is quickly replaced by the lubrication of his spit, enveloping the slight saltiness of Tony`s skin.---Alongside with superhuman strength and enhanced reflexes, puberty seems to change for Peter too. He realizes that strong emotion, like anxiety or arousal, makes him start to salivate intensely. Unable to discuss his problem with anyone without giving away his powers, he swiftly realizes he can only confide in Tony who`s unwittingly dragged into a flurry of pent up sexual energy by the name of Peter Parker.





	We fall again

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a two-part series, so this isn`t the end. Don`t worry.

It`s a very complicated thing, being thrust into adulthood with the hormonal changes it entails, all with a heaping helpful of even more uncertainty from superhuman powers Peter had never wanted or asked for.

Much like how growth spurts ached deep within his bones, or the sprouting of hair in areas previously smooth, the process of assimilating and maturing with his powers presented itself an awkward and, at times, unsettling challenge. This part of physical maturity he couldn`t relate to anybody else and he`d started to realize early on that he no longer could identify what was regular puberty and what was budding spider-powers or their consequences. In most cases, it was uncomfortable and predictable, everything puberty was supposed to be. Still, not everything was simple, not for Peter. Of all the embarrassing things he could be mortified by, there was one thing that somehow he was d too self-conscious to even look up online.

Around a month ago, he`d started noticing something very foreign happening to his body. He`d noticed he had started to have intense salivation whenever he felt too strongly about anything.

The first time he`d had an... _episode_ , he`d freaked out. It didn`t help that he`d been having an anxiety attack at the time, desperately rubbing his clammy hands together in an attempt to ease some of the tension when he starts feeling the spit suddenly pooling underneath his tongue so quickly he can`t speak anymore. He tries to subdue his mounting terror, trying to keep his breathing steady while he swallows (four? maybe five) mouthfuls of the thick spit, only to realize he`s starting to get nauseous and has to rush to the bathroom.

It`s about seven full minutes before it stops, by which he`s kneeling before the toilet with his mouth open over the bowl, drooling uncontrollably and quietly sobbing, wondering why was this happening to him. He`d forcefully spat a couple of times onto the side of the bowl, gauging if the attack had really stopped as suddenly as it came, unannounced and unwarranted. When he`d gone to wash his face right after, he`d licked his lips unconsciously as he idly thought about how dehydrated he was.

He was so deeply ashamed of it, so secretive with its strangeness that whenever he`d even think of telling somebody he`d start feeling the heat of shame and the telltale sensation of increasing moisture behind his palate. It translated to everything, he`d soon realized, although the intensity of these attacks fluctuated greatly. As time passed and he grew used to thinking about it as some sort of awkward and unavoidable developmental hiccup (like body odor or morning wood), he hadn`t experienced as intense an incident like that first time. Most days he found himself avoiding strong emotion anyways, definitely sure that anger and anxiousness triggered the reaction somehow.

He knows he can`t talk about it to Aunt May; it would arouse suspicion (although probably mostly concern) and Peter was pretty sure he couldn`t deal with the scrutiny and the attention. He couldn`t exactly tell Ned either, couldn`t really explain himself without revealing his spider-powers to his friend, so that was a no-go. So, as he sulked miserably and tried to embrace the idea that he was doomed to suffer in silence, a small glimmer of hope suddenly crashes his thoughts.

_Mr.Stark._

He`s sitting on the bed and he can feel a heated rush creep from his chest to his shoulder blades at the absurdity of the idea. Mr.Stark was a grown man, Christ, he was the man. He knew about his powers and he trusted him wholeheartedly. Peter was fully aware of just how much he projected onto Tony as a mentor, as a strong figure in his life capable of offering so much opportunity and good fortune (and maybe a little bit more). As he delves deeper into the rabbit hole, he can discern signs of another attack by the wetness tethering on his tongue. This time, he`s not scared. Mr.Stark always looked so good, Peter assumes it`s his enthusiasm that’s making him drool, the mental image of Mr.Stark in his fitted suits and his suave attitude soon making him hyperaware of his arousal and shame.

Aunt May had left to run some errands and it was Saturday afternoon. Peter was alone in the apartment. When he crosses the room and clicks the door shut, he swallows thickly, by the time he`s lying down on his bed he`s already hot and hard.

Since discovering his affliction, he`d quickly realized that thinking about sex was another thing that stimulated him right into an episode. He`d briefly tried to renounce touching himself, hell, _thinking_ about it all together just to avoid feeling so helpless and weird when hiding all of this from everyone around him. Still, at 16 years of age, it was very, _very_ hard and he found himself trying to find a time and a place where he could have some real privacy and he could just let go and touch himself properly.

It barely came as a surprise that Mr.Stark was featured in this fantasy world of heat and sex; He`d been obsessed with the man from the beginning, even before he`d known about his interest and disposition to aid him through the muddled mist of Peter`s new life and powers. Peter was already faint with excitement, acutely aware of how his clothes brushed against his crotch, his nipples. Since the beginning of his salivary ordeal, he`d put a towel on his pillow, which he was grateful for as spit started to lightly pool on the sides of his cheeks. He knows Aunt May was due to come home in a few hours so he was free until he left for patrol, free to explore, _finally_ -

He has a hand on his zipper when his cell phone rings.

The phone is far away, inside of his backpack right next to the door. He seriously considers leaving it unanswered but eventually, he reluctantly strides to sift through his things. His heart almost skips a beat when he sees the name flashing on his screen.

" _Mr.Stark_ ," he says, meaning for his voice to sound curt and professional instead of the pathetic squeak that actually comes out and he coughs. He clears his throat and frowns to steel himself "Mr.Stark."

"Hey kid," he answers calmly, his raised eyebrow almost present in his voice "Are you busy right now?"

Peter looks anxiously at his tented jeans and swallows, runs a hand through his hair in exasperation even as he considers Mr.Starks` tight schedule. He knows what his answer should be. "It depends." He says instead.

"All good?" Tony asks curiously. Peter wants to slap himself.

"Yes!" he manages to choke out "I mean- sure, I`m free."

"Great," He sounds pleased "Because Happy`s already waiting for you outside."

 

********

  
When they reach Stark tower, Peter is feeling only slightly calmer. He`s pent-up and nervous, feeling wrong about what his body is doing to him. When he steps into Mr.Stark`s penthouse he offers his hesitant greeting. If Tony notices anything strange, he doesn`t mention it as he ushers him into the lab. He`s waxing poetic about the modifications to the new suit he`s working, all of the improvements and kinks he needs to work on, hat he wants Peter to maybe help him out with today.

"Would you like to try it?" he says finally, snapping Peter`s attention fully to himself for the first time since they talked on the phone. Peter smiles sheepishly.

"Ah…I`m sorry, I didn`t quite catch that last part…" he says softly. Tony quirks an eyebrow.

"Did you listen to anything I said?" he asks, no venom in his voice even if he does seem slightly annoyed. "If you don`t wanna be here you can tell me, you know? "

Even if it`s not flat-out rejection, or even scolding for that matter, Peter panics, starts rambling anxiously about how sorry he is, that he`s distracted but he wants to be here ( _God_ he wants to be here), starts feeling his heart racing in his chest and the familiar weight of spit between the top of his tongue and the floor of his mouth-

"We can reschedule." Tony says, patting him gingerly on his shoulder and Peter feels like he wants to cry.

"I don`t want to reschedule," he says miserably, hating, _hating_ himself when he feels the viscosity between his teeth, making it hard to talk without slurring "I want to be here."

"You`re no good down at the lab with your mind elsewhere," Tony answers simply, squeezes his shoulder and that wounds Peter even tighter "Maybe you should take some time off, blow off some steam. I could get Happy to take you-"

"I want to be here." He affirms once again, voice wavering and stunning Tony into silence with how close he seems to be on the verge of tears. He looks into Peter`s big, beautiful brown eyes with purpose now, trying to understand the boy before him.

"Look," Tony starts, clearing his throat and feeling slightly uncomfortable with all this sudden emotion "I know I`m not the best person to say this, but if you feel some type of way then sometimes it`s better to talk.

You don`t have to tell me anything," Tony quickly adds "If you don`t want to. Just…find somebody you can talk to. We have good counseling at Stark Industries if you decide you need or want it-"

With every word coming out of his mouth, Peter feels more and more inclined to yield, to tell him everything that`s been making him feel horrible and just get it over with.

"Do you want to help me?" he interrupts Tony, voice small. Tony winces inwardly, unsure if it`s the emotional moment that is making him want to flee or the vulnerability of the boy in front of him.

"Only if you really want me to."

Peter`s heart is still racing, noticing they`re standing pretty close, the weight of Tony`s warm hand still firm on his shoulder and a wave of arousal almost makes him weak on the knees. How could he admit to something so shameful and ridiculous as incessant salivation to a man that was so imposing and intelligent and _cool_? He would never understand him, would he?

"It`s embarrassing…" Peter says now, looking into Tony`s eyes and regrets it immediately because he`s studying him with a slight furrow in his brow like he`s one of the kinks of a new suit that he wants to iron out.

"Growing up is embarrassing," He says now, voice light and conversational "You should`ve seen me at your age, couldn`t even grow a proper mustache until I was 21."

Peter allows himself a little smile at that.

"I think this is a little different than that," He mumbles "And I don’t know how to effectively put it into words, either."  
  
"Well, I`m done for the day and I`m not in a hurry… Although I _did_ want to show you some of the tweakings I`ve done to the new suit, although I don`t think it would be advisable to suit you up right now," Peter is thankful for the insight and nods "Would you like to go up to the apartment?"

Peter says yes and he walks silently beside Tony, who`s once again talking about technology, and Peter really wishes he could focus because what he`s saying is honestly so interesting but he`s too distracted. He finds it difficult to think over the sound of blood rushing through his eardrums, he realizes, suddenly seized by a primal fear that he will be rejected, maybe even insulted by an afflicted Tony.

Stress must`ve been written all over his face because suddenly Tony calls him out on it "Hey," he says, placing a hand on his shoulder again "Snap out of it."

"M`sorry." He mutters back.

Once they arrive at the main floor, Peter saunters off towards the spacey leather couch while Tony paces towards the minibar. Once there he calls Peter.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"I`m not old enough." He responds blankly, to which Tony rolls his eyes.

"I meant soda or water, genius," He clinks two glasses against the granite countertop "Although I only have mixers and chasers here."

"Water would be fine."

While Tony fixes their drinks, Peter starts getting fidgety. When Tony sits next to him and hands him his glass, his fingers brush against each other and Peter begins feeling hot again.

_Goddamn it._

"Ok," Tony takes a hearty swig from his scotch, fiddling with his phone until some mellow music starts playing in the background "Tell me what`s going on."

Maybe it`s the shame he feels at the idea of drooling in front of another person or how close they are that`s making him insufferably aroused, but suddenly Peter has an idea. It`s probably a dumb, stupid idea, but his mind is clouded as is his judgment.

"I could show you," Petter says, looking coyly into Tony`s eyes "I don`t know how to explain it properly with words, but I could show you."

Tony`s interested is piqued, albeit unsure "I guess I could do that, if it makes you feel better."

"Do you trust me?" Peter tries, almost smiles when Tony looks at him with exasperated eyes.

"Peter…" he warns, unwilling to pander to this particular attention seeking tactic.

"Okay, I know," Peter then shuffles a little closer "Close your eyes."

Tony is thrown off by the request and he shows it in the way his eyebrows gesticulate. Peter absentmindedly notices how expressive Tony`s face is "Why would I do that?" he asks.

Peter looks bashful "I don`t want you to _see_ it, just feel and understand what I mean," It`s after the words leave his mouth that he realizes the implications, almost chokes himself on the barrage of words he can`t stop tumbling from his mouth "Oh god, that sounded horrible, I swear it`s nothing _bad_ , it`s only embarrassing and I don’t want you to be _disgusted_ or anything, I just don`t know who to talk to about it and it`s hard-"

"Peter..."

"And I can`t tell May because she doesn't even know half of the story and oh God, I knew this was a bad idea, I think I should leave, Mr.Stark-"

"Peter!" Tony raises his voice, enough for Peter to stop in his tracks. "Jesus Christ, kid, _relax_. I`ll close my eyes, just stop talking so much…."

He closes his eyes with creased brows, almost reluctantly allowing himself to play this beautiful boy`s game even if there are red flags waving at the back of his mind. Peter feels anxious and unfairly hot in his skin. He cautiously waves a hand in front of Tony`s face and when he doesn`t react, he looks down to his own crotch. It`s almost impossible to ignore how painfully hard he is, being so close and within Tony`s living quarters, so he takes the opportunity to readjust himself.

He would later attribute it to how delirious he feels with arousal and frustration, but he decides that maybe logical thinking wasn`t going to help him get what he felt he needed. The original plan was to let Tony poke around the inside of his mouth, in a completely non-ambiguous, innocent way, to feel for himself how saliva welled from the crooks of his molars to the grooves of his incisors, at least before he let him open his eyes. He rationalizes that the change of plans must be innocent enough; Tony Stark wouldn`t fall into something so blatant.

Would he?

So he decides to try it out, tentatively touches Tony`s hand - to which he stiffens slightly- and singles out his index finger.

"Peter?" He asks when the soft puffs of warm air brush against his fingertips and knuckles "What are you-"

Tony`s mind goes blank when he feels the plush pressure of Peter`s extended tongue and then the warmth of his mouth around his finger. He`s so thrown that he doesn`t jerk his hand away, doesn`t jump from the couch like he`d seen a ghost, doesn`t even feel _angry_.

Peter mistakes the lack of rejection as approval and closes his mouth around Tony`s thick finger when he feels bold and flustered, eyelashes fluttering close while he relishes the moment of taste and touch. The dryness of the digit inside his mouth is quickly replaced by the lubrication of his spit, enveloping the slight saltiness of Tony`s skin.

Carefully and horrified, Tony opens his eyes to see the sight before him; Peter`s face is a lovely shade of pink, his lips shiny from saliva where they stretch around him and Tony can`t believe he can`t unglue himself from his seat when Peter hollows out his cheeks.

"Peter…" he whispers, can`t help the sharp stab of white-hot lust that shoots to his groin at the sensation of the scorching mouth encompassing him "What are you doing?"

Peter opens his eyes in a daze, slowly opens his mouth to release the intruding digit and Tony...Well, he`s helpless to say anything as he sees saliva clinging to Peter`s lower lip before dripping slowly, almost sensually, down his chin. For all his degrees, for all his intelligence, Tony can`t articulate  _why_ he`s letting this happen.

"Whenever I feel…a certain type of way, this happens," Peter says, opening his mouth illustratively now as Tony marvels at the now thick streaks of spit dribbling down his chin "And I don`t know if there`s something wrong with me, but I think it has to do with," he wipes his mouth with his wrist "My powers."

Peter wouldn`t consider himself a people`s person, but even he could realize that Tony was stunned into silence, the way he was looking at him with muted hunger behind his eyes that made Peter feel powerful. Like he had something that Tony Stark wanted that he couldn`t get without Peter`s help. It was exhilarating.

"Mr.Stark?" he asks, breathy in a way that Tony`s heard before but can`t quite pinpoint when "Are you mad?"

"Mad?" he exhales, finally, runs his dry hand through his hair " _Christ_ kid, you can`t go around doing this kind of things…"

_It`s not fair…_

Maybe it`s the heat tightening across his chest and groin, but Peter pushes further "What do you mean?" he says, innocently at face. Tony almost believes him, too.

"You know exactly what I mean." he rumbles his answer, voice husky and traitorous.

Then Peter gathers the courage to close the distance between them with a kiss. At first, Tony doesn`t correspond, going tense and unmoving as Peter licks his lips shyly, sweetly.

"Don`t do this," Tony mumbles thickly, hands on Peter`s shoulders and pushing him away lightly. "Don`t do this to me."

 _Please_.

Peter is too far gone to gauge the situation, something that makes him impulsive and Tony weak. So when he crawls onto his lap to straddle his thighs and presses his hands on each of Tony`s shoulders, Tony places his warm palms onto his sides and meets the scorching heat of the boy`s tongue. Peter`s restless under his grip and so beautifully eager that it makes Tony`s heart ache, feels the boy when he grinds down on him with a pretty whine, already completely hard for him. Tony finds himself yearning for the touch, absentmindedly basks in the attention and the warmth of another body, _finally_ -

"Make me stop," he whispers wetly against Peter`s cheek, eyes big and imploring when they meet Peter`s own "Please make me stop."

He`s rewarded with a hand between his legs, groping him because he`s already hard through the fabric of his rugged jeans. Peter tilts his head to one side "Why would I want to?" Tony exhales forcefully, aggravated but _so turned on_ , to which Peter smiles coyly "I`ve been waiting for this to happen."  
Tony doesn`t answer, tries to look away when Peter slides between his thighs to kneel before him. He fumbles with the buttons of his pants, clumsy and inexperienced and Tony would be mortified if he didn`t feel like his heart was about to give out.

"You`ve imagined this scenario in your mind?"

Peter`s whimper almost makes all of this seem worth it "So many times…" he murmurs when he palms Tony`s thick cock outlined from the confines of his jeans, swallows a mouthful of saliva from the sight alone "To think you`d want me like this, too…"

Tony actually looks away at the last comment, almost sure Peter hadn`t meant to say it out loud. He feels Peter`s hand engulfing his clothed member with virgin hands. He starts rubbing against and Tony can`t help the small groan that escapes his throat when he feels Peter nosing at the fabric like he wants to peel it off that way. He places a hand on Peter`s cheek tenderly as he swallows bitter remorse and decency, looks through the thick eyelashes into drowsy bright brown eyes "Stand up." Tony says but he doesn`t sound moralistic, so Peter stands up. Peter`s manhandled onto Tony`s lap with his back flush against the man`s chest and everything feels hot and tight and _wrong_.

Peter closes his eyes forcefully when he feels Tony`s mouth on his neck, traveling down his shoulder while his hands roam from the divots of his sides to the expanse of his thighs. He lets out an almost pained sigh when broad hands lightly squeeze around the pressure in his pants, only to massage his legs and bite his neck wetly. Peter feels the bubbling panic when he feels saliva filling his mouth, Tony can hear it when he tries to speak "I`m starting to- _Mr.Stark-_ " He can`t elaborate when two thick fingers slide into his mouth, making his saliva drip from his lips and he moans when pressure from Tony`s other hand touches his erection more firmly now. He tightens his ass reflexively only to feel Tony`s hard cock against the line of his ass and he starts drooling now, rocks himself harder against the man. He`s rewarded with a surprised, drawn-out hiss.

"I want to make you feel good," Peter says, a slurry of words around Tony`s fingers that are sliding in and out of his mouth, against his fluttering tongue and it`s too much. It makes Tony wrap an arm against Peter and hold him tightly with a curse, stilling both of them in that position.

"You don`t know what you`re doing to me, kid," he breathes, possessive and dazed while he pants against his neck. He`s so screwed now, he knows that, head swimming when he has this beautiful boy willing in his arms and he regains some composure in their stillness "I`ll get you off but you have to leave right after," Peter stiffens " _Promise me_."

Peter is disappointed but too consumed by his need to come now that he nods his head desperately, throws his head against Tony`s shoulders when looking for a tighter fit "I promise."

Tony gropes him firmly at that, right hand holding him over his pants and places his fingers back into the wet heat of his mouth. Peter keens, rocks himself steadily against him until Tony squeezes his thigh to make him stop, afraid he`ll come in his pants like a goddamn teenager himself at the desperation of this pretty boy against his body. When he opens the zipper of Peter`s pants he`s met with a strangled moan, one that turns into a heady sigh when his hand envelops his cock. He knows Peter is so close now, feels how his dick is throbbing under the pressure of his fist and he pulls the velvety length slowly. Peter`s moans are honey to his ears, saccharine and cloying as they vibrate against the digits fucking into his mouth. He pulls his fingers out with his palm covered in viscous slick and he puts in on the boy`s cock, making him curse, swirls his palm over the head once, twice, and the boy is twitching helplessly, shooting his load warm and wet onto Tony`s hand and his own shirt.

The boy remains still, breathing ragged and overworked while Tony eases his own mind by unthinkingly peppering kisses into his neck, wipes the come on his jeans that were stained with oil anyway. Peter sighs as Tony tucks him into his boxer briefs and pants, again embarrassed but drunk on the post-orgasmic bliss. They stay that way for a solid two minutes until Tony can collect himself.

"I think you should take a shower," he tries to comment carelessly, but his voice comes out hoarse and his throat is so dry. He coughs a few times "I have a tub if you wanna have a bath and there are towels and clothes that may fit you if you need them."

Peter feels sated but disappointed because he can still feel Tony hard against his ass, and he un-sticks his back from its place against Tony`s chest "You`re still hard," He says simply even if he`s mortified while saying it, even after what they’ve just done. Tony frowns at that, taps Peter`s thigh from the outside to make him stand up, which he reluctantly does. "I just want to-"

"You promised you wouldn`t push it," Tony tries to say imposing, hates that he sounds displeased and unfulfilled even in his determination "So don’t push it."

Peter wants to cry now, feeling rejected and hurt "Okay," he answers instead of arguing further. He`s scared he`ll start to tear up "I`ll go shower now."

Tony should`ve probably shown him the way to his bathroom himself, he knows that, but can`t possibly face the music so he calls out "F.R.I.D.A.Y," The AI greets him with its computerized voice "Show Peter where he can take a bath, where the towels are and all of that jazz."

Tony could swear he sees Peter wince as he turns his back and follows the AIs instructions. When he`s out of sight, he mutters at F.R.I.D.A.Y "Delete the footage from the past hour."

After a few seconds pass, the voice answers "Done."

 

********


End file.
